The Regions : The Gallants
by thecuriousmusican
Summary: Ellie Mansel wakes up to find herself in an all too familiar place, where her knowledge of Pokemon will put her on the greatest adventure of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Awaken

Ellie stretched out her legs, feeling the softness of her bed. Usually, the lumpy mattress that she spent most of her time on was as hard as a rock. But this morning, it was soft and fit her petite form perfectly. She could feel the sun shining through her window, hugging her back. It was such a perfect morning; she didn't want to open her eyes. She reached out her hand for a pillow, but felt something rough. She held it through her forefinger and her thumb.

'It feels like…grass," Ellie thought. She gripped the rough surface again, and slowly opened her eyes. As her eyes finally focused on her surroundings, she realized that she was in a field. As she looked down at her soft bed, she realized that she was sleeping on a patch of dirt. Ellie quickly sat up, looking at her surroundings. Her eyes searched for something that looked familiar to her, but nothing rang a bell. She fluttered her eyes, running her fingers through her long, wavy hair. In the distance, she noticed a few houses, looked like three, and a windmill, being lightly spun by the soft wind.

"Where am I?" she asked herself, slowly standing up. She brushed off her pants. Oddly enough, she wasn't a scared as she thought she should be. Ellie was a thinker, and often spent the night wondering those 'what if?' questions. So here she was, standing in a foreign field, with nowhere to go. Ellie began to walk towards the tiny town, figuring it was the most logical place to go.

Wherever she was, it was quite peaceful. Ellie enjoyed the simple tranquility of the paths and small grass patches. Soon enough, she was in the middle of the small town, a village more like. There were only three houses, two stories, with a cute quaintness to them. Then, in the corner, there was an old, square building. Almost like a research building, but there were friendly flowerpots growing out of the windows. She noticed a man, in a tattered lab coat, tending the small garden of vegetables.

"Excuse me?" she said meekly. The older man turned around slowly, with a growing smile on his face.

"Well hello!" his smile grew wider. "You don't look familiar, are you from the neighboring town?" Ellie smiled gratefully back, happy that he was friendly.

"I'm not from around here," Ellie looked up at the sky.

"Ah, another region I suppose. Any reason to visit our small town?" He stood up, and faced Ellie. She bit her lip, not sure how to explain her confusion to the nice man. He had salt and pepper hair, and a crooked smile. His thick, wire-rimmed glasses made it hard to see his eyes.

"No reason," Ellie looked straight into his glasses. "Actually, I don't really know why I'm here." The man looked up at her quickly, his smile fading. His eyes began to search Ellie's, not really sure what she was talking about.

"Why don't you come into my office? I'll make some tea." Ellie followed him into the large building. The research building was set up more like a house. There was a kitchen set up in the far corner, and a little television set near a tattered couch. The older man began to make the tea, and offered Ellie a seat at the dining table.

"You're never heard of Kanto, have you?" the man said, quietly. Ellie's eyes turned wide, and her breath was caught in her chest. That name was very familiar in her ears. It was part of a video game that she secretly played since Elementary school. It was called Pokémon, a game about different regions with these monsters, pocket monsters, which you battled to save the world. Ellie's mind ran back and forth through the years that she played the game. The best friends she made kept up with the game all throughout high school. She knew all the names of the Pokémon, all the regions, and all of the moves. She used to study them for hours, just to beat the boys as best as she could.

The teapot whistled, shaking Ellie out of her dreams. She looked up at the man, hoping that he could answer the question that was burning inside of her.

"I not from this world…at least I don't think." Ellie whispered, putting a hand to her head. The man brought over the tea, and sat down it down quietly. Ellie figured that the man thought she was crazy, and she probably was. The man grabbed a large book from a shelf above his couch, and brought it over to Ellie. In big black letters was the word Earth.

"I'm guessing you're from Earth?" Ellie's eyes widened, wondering how far from home she actually was.

"You know about Earth?" Ellie wondered aloud.

"Earth was discovered many years ago by a man by the name of Rowan Hanline. He was a famous professor many years ago. He and his three brothers accidentally found your planet when inventing a portal. They spent years researching Earth, writing this single book about the lives your people live." The man explained. Ellie held her tea cup, warming her hands.

"Just research?" she asked.

"Yes, that's all that they worked on. After four years, they decided that Earth and the Regions should be separated. They believed that since earth hadn't been exposed to…" He paused.

"I know about the Pokémon," Ellie said softly, the words barely audible. The old man smiled at her.

"Ah, then that's a shame. A lot has changed since those games have been made." The man grabbed his own teacup, and slipped slowly.

"What do you mean?" The man sat down again, and shook his head. He opened his mouth slowly, when suddenly the front door slammed open.

"Father?" A deep voice echoed through the kitchen. The man jumped up, a big smile upon his face. A young man ran into the room, and gave the old man a hug. He looked over at Ellie, with the same crooked smile the old man had.

"You have company, Father?" The old man turned quickly towards Ellie, a shocked expression on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss. I never got your name?"

"My name is Ellie. Ellie Mansel."

"I'm Charles Brennick, and this is my son, Lyle." Ellie stood up and shook Lyle's hand. Lyle had dirty brown hair, thick eyebrows and of course the same crooked smile his father had. His clothes were packed with dust, and his shoes were torn up and dirty.

"What're you doing in little ol' Pallet town?" he asked, stretching his smile all the way across his face. Ellie looked at him softly. 'Pallet town – the starting point of the whole entire series of games,' Ellie was slowly realizing that this wasn't a dream, that where she was, and these people were real.

"I think I was sent here…accidentally," Ellie slowly turned towards Mr. Brennick. "The portal can take me back, right?" Lyle stepped towards her, cocking his head to the right. Mr. Brennick turned his head towars the floor, opening his mouth, as if he was trying to say something.

"That portal was destroyed years ago," Lyle whispered. "The blueprints are no longer in our hands." Ellie slumped into her chair, shaking her head. All of the sudden, her head felt light, and her hands began to shake.

"Then I can't go home?" Ellie whimpered. Tears were caught in her throat. Lyle crouched next her, putting a hand on her leg. He looked over at his father, who's eyes were filled with worry. He knew exactly what Lyle was thinking.

"There might be a way to get you home," Lyle warbled. "But it'll be highly dangerous."


	2. Chapter 2  The Gallants

Chapter 2 – The Gallants

Ellie sat, shaken, in the dining room chair of the semi-strangers that she just met. She was quietly ecstatic about the fact that she could get home, but how would that be dangerous?

"I thought you said the portal was destroyed?" she questioned, turning toward Lyle. His deep brown eyes softened a bit.

"Remember when I told you that the blueprints were stolen? After the Professor Rowan's portal was destroyed, the blue prints were gone. It had Rocket written all over it." The name Rocket hung in the air, heavy and thick. Ellie looked at Lyle, hoping for more of an explanation.

"This is what I was trying to tell you before, Ms. Mansel. The Rockets have been in control of The Regions for almost 70 years now," Mr. Brennick confessed, putting a hand on the back of Ellie's chair.

"What do you mean? If this was 70 years ago…"

"Like I said, the games are a lot different from what really happened, " Mr. Brennick, slouched down in his chair, and ran his fingers through his salt and pepper hair. "You see, The Regions used to be a peace place, filled with the love and perfect balance between humans and Pokémon. Soon, the Rockets began to come around. At first, they were just a group of hooligans trying to steal other's Pokémon and their items. Then it started to turn bad.

"They enlisted the help of a rich man, Giovanni. He took the team and built a kind of…empire. With the army of Rockets, they started to take over each of the gyms, and taking everyone's Pokémon."

"They couldn't be stopped?" Ellie blurted, sitting at the edge of her chair.

"Nobody could stop them," Lyle injected. "They were too strong." A silence filled the air, as the three looked at their feet. Ellie sneaked a glance over at Lyle. He was grasping his hands tightly. Ellie had so many more questions, but was afraid to ask them.

"Where…where are they?" she stammered, finally. "Where are the Pokémon?"

"All over the place. They're kept in high voltage areas caged off to anyone except for executive Rockets. One of the areas is the Viridian Forrest, probably the biggest." Lyle explained.

"Viridian Forrest is just above Pallet town, right?"

"Right," Lyle smiled his crooked smile at Ellie. "You sure do know a lot about the area for being an earthling." Ellie smiled at his joke, proud of her knowledge.

"I used to play the game a lot. I remember most of the areas, but it's mostly the Pokémon that I've memorized." Lyle and his father's smile shortened, and their eyes grew wide.

"You know about Pokémon?" Mr. Brennick asked, scooting closer to her.

"Of course," Ellie paused. "Don't you?" Lyle and Mr. Brennick looked at each other carefully, as if they were reading one another's minds. Lyle breathed in a heavy sigh, and shifted his eyes towards the cinderblock wall.

"When Giovanni took over, he erased the memories of the most prestigious people in The Regions. Mostly gym leaders, and of course the Hanline brothers. "Many families were so afraid of having their memories wiped too; they kept quiet about the Pokémon. Most of the children these days don't even know they existed."

"That's terrible," Ellie searched for another word, another answer. She couldn't believe that this amazing world was now changed. But a name didn't sound familiar. "Who are the Hanline brothers?"

"Ah," Mr. Brennick smiled widely. "That's another thing different from the game. There are four of them: Oak, Elm, Birch and Rowan. Together, they were the reigning Pokémon Professors."

"But this was 70 years ago," Lyle interrupted. "Oak, Elm and Rowan have since passed away. Birch, however, has been rumored to be help captive in the Rocket headquarters. Who knows what's happened to him," Ellie sighed heavily, bringing a hand to her forehead.

"Ellie," Lyle said softly, leaning towards her. "Your knowledge of Pokémon is rare. It could serve us helpful," Ellie looked up at him.

"Serve who helpful?" Mr. Brennick took Lyle by the shoulder and gave him a stern look. Lyle quickly looked back at Ellie, just for a second, before turning to his father.

"You don't want to get her involved that that, Lyle." Mr. Brennick scolded.

"But father, we're coming so far along. She could really help—" Mr. Brennick sighed, and turned away, running a hand through his withering hair.

"You know how I feel about this, Lyle," he whispered. "Your mother would not approve."

"Well," Lyle replied. "Mother isn't here. Ellie is, and you know how much of a help she'd be to The Gallants." Ellie sat in her chair, speechless. She wasn't one to sit back and watch people argue, but she honestly had no idea what was going on. Lyle turned to her, a fire in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ellie." He apologized, showing off his crooked smile. "I'm sure you're confused."

"Very," Ellie smiled. Mr. Brennick sat back down in his chair, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop his son from whatever he was going to do.

"What the Rockets are doing is wrong, you understand that, right?" Lyle asked Ellie, staring right at her. Ellie quickly nodded her head. "Well, I'm part of a group that's trying to destroy them."

"They haven't gotten anywhere," Mr. Brennick interrupted, nervously stirring his tea. Lyle rolled his eyes at him, and crouched on the floor.

"We've been praying for something to help us, or _someone_. I think that you're that someone." Ellie looked over at Mr. Brennick, his wiry hair a mess, and his eyes full of worry. It reminded her of her own father. He would do anything to protect her.

"You need my knowledge of Pokémon, that's all?" she asked softly. Lyle nodded towards her.

"That's all." Ellie smiled, and closed her eyes. She thought quickly about the situation she was in. A new world, and some new friends; in only a matter of minutes, she'd be a big help to save their world. Even if this was a dream, it'd be a good damned dream.

"I'm in!" Ellie exclaimed, a big smile forming across her face. Mr. Brennick sighed heavily, while Lyle jumped up.

"Wait until Volkner hears about this," Lyle quickly said, jogging in place. That name rang a bell in Ellie's ear. Volkner was one of her favorite gym leaders in the 3rd generation.

"Volkner?" she questioned.

"You'll meet him later. A little rough around the edges, but you'll get used to him. He's the leader of The Gallants," Lyle smiled at Ellie. "I'll take you to the hideout now, if you'd like. We can get a bed set up for you." Ellie nodded at him, smiling back.

"Goodbye, Mr. Brennick. You've been really helpful towards me." Mr. Brennick, in his old age, looked up from his slouched position on the chair, with a crooked smile on his face.

"Take care, my dear. Don't let any of those boys tell you what to do," he grinned. Lyle lead Ellie through the house, and out the door. The sun was still shining brightly, a light breeze touched her face.

"We're right outside of Celadon City, so it's about an hours walk. I hope you don't mind," Lyle explained. Ellie looked over into the road that was set before her, wondering what it would bring her. Lyle stood on the very dirt patch that she woke up on, nodding in the direction of Viridian.


End file.
